No sigas el camino, ve por donde no haya vereda
by Karu-suna
Summary: Reto ItaDei, Con una frase basta. 08 de febrero 2011   resubido


Hola. Si se que lo mas probable es que ya se hayan topado con este fic que cubrió el día 5 de feb para el reto, como saben soy la humilde autora n.ñ y debido a mi ausencia ese día le proporcione el trabajo a nuestra kerida Dely para subir…. Digamos que solo lo paso a mi cuenta vale? Para que no kede en anonimato XD

_

* * *

_

_Título: __**No sigas el camino, ve por donde no haya vereda y deja huella  
**__Frase:__** No sigas el camino, ve por donde no haya vereda y deja huella  
**__Autor__**: Anonimo  
**__Autor del fic:__** Karu-suna  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Cuando aún se podía considerar menor de edad, algo que jamás paso por su mente fue la vida que veía ahora frente a sus ojos.

Aún sabiéndose parte de una de las mas grandes naciones y de uno de los mas poderosos clanes el día a día era por demás llevadero, amanecer en un cálido hogar con una bien formada familia, alimentarse con lo mejor que su buena posición económica permitía, salir a prepararse a la academia para algún día ser el mejor ninja jamás antes visto, y volver para ser recibido con los brazos abiertos después de una larga faena, si, su vida era mas que buena.

Ante la llegada de su hermano su visión del mundo cambió, lo único por lo que veía era por su bienestar aun cuando su corta edad demostraba las imitaciones de una tarea tan grande como la de ver por alguien mas en todos los aspectos posibles, todo dio un vuelco enorme permitiendo que al paso de los años se determinara a ser alguien diferente.

Las familias eran algo normal, algo cotidiano a su alrededor, sin embargo para el lo significaba todo, ahora no solo deseaba ser un buen ninja que siguiera los pasos de sus predecesores sino, de alguna manera que aun desconocía, dejar algo que para su hermano, su ser mas querido, fuera mas valioso que simples palabras u objetos heredables.

Intentaba hacer su trabajo sin margen de error y cuando algo salía mal, después de todo era humano, aprendía de ello evitando a toda costa que volviera a ocurrir, comenzó a ser reconocido, apreciado, etiquetado ante toda sociedad como el genio que reformaría no solo a su clan sino a una generación entera, después de todo ese pensamiento no estaba tan equivocado.

Cuando por fin se vio en una situación que lo dejó entre la espada y la pared, supo que era el momento, la decisión que tomara marcaria su destino entero y no solo el de el sino el de aquella persona a la que más apreciaba.

Esa noche se desconectó por completo, sabía que de tener un gramo de conciencia no lograría cumplir con su "misión", su trabajo siempre era impecable y ese no era la excepción, acabó con cada uno de los objetivos con la frialdad que su rostro reflejaba y aun sabiendo que ni una sola gota de aquel liquido carmesí le había tocado se sentía cubierto del mismo de pies a cabeza, podía olerlo, verlo…

Quiso evitar ese momento pero sabía que era el punto clave para que sus acciones tuviesen cierta redención en un futuro y fue justo ahí donde la pequeña grieta que se esforzaba por abrirse en medio de esa inmensa rigidez se trozó mostrando por solo unos instantes su sentir real, la profunda tristeza y desesperación que lo carcomía por dentro, la rabia y la impotencia que estremecían su cuerpo por completo, todo esto reflejado en una traicionera lagrima que rodó de una forma fugaz por su mejilla incluso ilusoriamente para la pequeña persona que completamente desconcertada pedía a gritos que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuese una mentira, una mala broma.

Sería alguien diferente, en definitiva no sería como cualquier ninja o como lo que todos esperaban de el en un inicio pero dejaría una huella imposible de borrar

_-Itachi?, en que piensas?_

El moreno giró su atención al rubio que le miraba sentado en el piso al pie de su cama, hacia unos días el Uchiha había vuelto de una misión, algo sencillo que extrañamente había caído en un error ganándose unas cuantas heridas de las que ahora se recuperaba, y como era costumbre desde hace un par de meses, el que mas se preocupaba le acompañaba aligerando la extenuante espera.

_-Itachi?-_ insistió ante la falta de respuesta

_-como…. Imaginaste tu vida Deidara?_

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al menor que flexionó su pierna apoyando su mentón en la rodilla en una pose pensativa, suspiro pensado su respuesta

_-no muy diferente a como la veo ahora_

La respuesta pareció simple, honesta lo que dejó aun mas confundido al mayor que volvió su vista al techo meditando

_-no es que lo planeara-_ agregó al ver la reacción de su compañero_- tu lo sabes mas que nadie_- se puso de pie empujando suavemente al Uchiha para hacerse espacio junto a el, se recostó pasando un brazo sobre su pecho_- es solo que… tome decisiones que mercaron lo que ahora me sucede_

_-entiendo_

_-no creo-_ declaró con confianza obteniendo la atención de Itachi_- la mayoría toma el camino fácil sabes?, tienen una familia, cuidan de ella, se preparan para tener una buena vida y lo que esta fuera de eso no tiene importancia- _subió la mirada buscando los pozos profundos del otro_- piensan que somos lo que somos porque queremos y en parte tiene razón, si soy un artista es porque quiero serlo, pero si lo soy de este modo, es porque la vida misma me ha colocado aquí_

_-no existe el destino Deidara-_ rebatió, ante sus ojos el rubio culpaba a un ser mayor de sus desgracias

_-no, no existe es por eso que lo digo, se que al igual que tu-_ se irguió quedando sentado con la mirada gacha hacia el que reposaba_- no hice lo que los demás me decían, es por eso que jamás fui como el resto-_sonrió con superioridad-_ahora alguien sabe quién soy, de buena o mala manera pero gracias a eso se que existo y cuando me valla, será igual_

_-no dejaras que el mundo te olvide cierto?-_correspondió la sonrisa

_-quien habla del mundo?-_ aumento su sonrisa inclinado lentamente su rostro hasta lograr unir sus labios con los del otro en una suave caricia_- bastardo, tu harás lo mismo_- su sonrisa se esfumó- _lo que me jode es que no es por mi_

_-sabes que es algo mas grande que yo mismo_

No era la primera vez que tenían esa discusión que siempre tenía el mismo resultado, aun cuando deseara desde lo mas profundo de su ser que fuese algo distinto, pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría

_-y yo soy el que cree en el destino?-_ se burló con tristeza reflejada en su rostro_- se que no cambiare nada_

El menor se puso de pie acercándose a una pequeña esa para tomar sus depósitos de arcilla y colgárselos a la cadera

_-esta mañana me encomendaron una misión con Tobi_- lo miró una vez más sonriendo_- dicen que tu ottoto está cerca_

_-que es lo que harás?-_ pregunto sin lograr ocultar la preocupación en sus palabras

_-yo? Nada-_ contesto con falsa inocencia_- solo ire a visitar a Danna_- se abrazó con fuerza al mayor- _deberías de agradecer sabes? Te haré las cosas mas fáciles_

_-que te hace pensar que eso facilita todo?-_ pregunto correspondiendo al agarre

_-porque así ya no tendrás que preocuparte de dejarme aquí esperando, seré yo quien te esperé del otro lado-_ viró su atención dejando ver unas cuantas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas_- después de todo siempre he sido más paciente-_se encaminó a la salida_- ahora con tu permiso_- sonrió ampliamente limpiando la humedad de su rostro_- iré a dejar mi huella en este mundo_- y sin mas salió cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Gracias por leer nwn y review porfas! nwn


End file.
